dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Daphne Birthday Hike
It was Saturday, October 24th, early enough in the morning that the sun hadn’t risen yet. A young women, now refusing to be called a girl because she was 13 years old, slowly awoke eyes blinking tiredly until she remembered, today was the day. Harry had promised over a month ago to take her somewhere amazing for her birthday, and he had delivered. They were in the Alps and would be climbing to the peak of Mont Blanc, using magic to assist of course since they had to be back to Hogwarts by tomorrow evening. Daphne quickly got out of bed and rushed to the bathroom to prepare, her mind flashing back to the previous day. __Flashback Start__ The Great Hall of Hogwarts was bustling with the usual dinner time activity, children eating and talking, the teachers talking and eating, the Headmaster ‘discretely’ checking himself out and smiling. One thing, however, was not the usual, a normally stoic young witch was just barely hiding her emotions behind her Occlumency barriers, though only those closest to her could tell. Daphne was excited, she would be spending the entire weekend with Harry, just the two of them! She knew they would be leaving soon and was already packed and ready to go, he had something planned for tonight but she wasn’t sure what it was. BANG! The large doors of the Great Hall were suddenly thrown open, and Lord Slytherin strode through confident and strong, wearing power and authority like a lesser man would wear a crown. The entire hall went silent, except for a noticeable squeak from the Headmaster, but everyone ignored that. The last time this had happened Lord Slytherin had torn into his betrothed for kissing another boy. Slytherin paused momentarily to address the staff table, “my apologies for interrupting, my future Lady’s birthday is tomorrow and I promised to take her somewhere for the weekend, I will bring her back Sunday evening.” Not even bothering to await a response he made his way over to the serpent’s table. “Hermione, Luna, I trust the two of you are doing well?” Slytherin inquired. Both girls stood and curtsied before Luna gave him a brief hug and Hermione responded. “We are doing quite well My Lord, thank you for asking.” Luna nodded in agreement and Slytherin patted her head before turning to Daphne. “Are you ready?” He asked, and Daphne rose from the table and patted her pocket then nodded, the two of them walked away leaving behind a still stunned Great Hall. As they were leaving Daphne stopped concealing her smirk, “How many more times do you think that dramatic entrance will work before they wise up?” Slytherin chuckled before replying, “If I keep it to once a year, I think I could continue doing it up until you graduate.” __Flashback Ends__ Daphne finished reminiscing shortly before she was done showering, the warm water washing over her removing the last vestiges of sleep. Stepping out of the shower she walked over to the mirror and examined herself with a critical eye. She seemed to be developing at the appropriate rate for her age group, indeed by almost any standard she was very attractive. Even though she knew that in her mind she couldn’t help but wonder what Harry thought of her, did he think she was pretty? Shaking her head slightly she went to towel off and get dressed, it wouldn’t do to dwell on such things, they were to be married regardless. Though, knowing he did would be nice. Leaving her room Daphne could already smell breakfast, she blushed slightly at the domestic feeling and quickly squashed it before entering the kitchen/dining room. Upon entering she saw Harry just finishing up cooking, the small table already holding toast, eggs, sausages, pancakes and juice. “This seems like quite a bit of food for just the two of us,” she asked as he transferred the bacon from stove to table. “We are climbing a mountain today,” he pointed out, “I figured a big breakfast and a light lunch would be the best option.” He paused and smiled at her, “Happy birthday by the way, did you have a good night?” “Thank you, yes I did though I was almost too excited to fall asleep,” she admitted somewhat sheepishly. The two of them sat down and began filling their plates, Harry pouring them both some juice, pumpkin for her and orange for him. The two of them enjoyed their meal in a comfortable silence, their minds on other things. Daphne was trying not to think about how Harry gained his cooking skills and Harry was going over the planned route they would take up the mountain. After finishing Harry charmed the dishes to wash themselves and the two of them went to put their heavier winter clothes on. Harry applied warming and notice-me-not charms, they wouldn’t want anyone to see something they shouldn’t after all, and exited the tent. They collapsed the tent, Harry slipped it into his pocket and they were off, the sun just starting to appear on the horizon. __Scene Break__ It was late in the evening when Harry and Daphne arrived at the peak of the mountain, and Harry was pleased the day had gone so well. He had enjoyed spending the day with Daphne, from leaving the tent at the beginning to right now as they arrived at their destination. He knew she had enjoyed herself as well, she was showing a side of herself only her parents, sister, and himself ever got to see, as far as he knew. He wished she would open up a bit more around the others but that would come with time, it took almost three years before she felt comfortable enough to hug him. Over the course of their hike they spent a good deal of time talking and playing, throwing snow at each other and laughing, several times he randomly picked her up and flew further up the mountain even when it wasn’t required. They even saw a small family of yetis, though Daphne was adamant they not get too close, something about not wanting to get covered in monster guts again. They had a pleasant lunch outside on a conjured sofa, he had made a hearty stew in the morning and left it to simmer in the tent, discussing the various plans and strategies in play. Now at the peak of Mont Blanc Daphne rushed ahead to stare at the magnificent scenery, before spinning around and smiling, “It’s beautiful isn’t it?” His heart skipped a beat. The setting sun and open landscape providing a backdrop, the sunlight reflecting off the snow into her long, silky, platinum blonde hair. Her eyes clear blue and shining like the purest of ice, her cheeks tinted rosy from the exertion, and the chill that seeped through the warming charms. Her wide smile so rare to see and absolutely genuine, he swallowed, “Yes I agree, I’ve never seen anything as beautiful.” A small, logical part of Harry’s mind noted that he was finally entering puberty, the more emotional part of him shoved that idiot away and told him to get on with it already! Harry slowly started walking forward emerald green eyes never leaving ice blue, Daphne’s smile faltered slightly her face betraying her confusion. When Harry reached her he whispered, “You are so perfect,” before leaning forward eyes drifting shut. Daphne’s eyes widened slightly before she responded, eyes closing and moving closer. Soon their lips met for the first time, neither one counted the Dumbledore fake out as a real kiss, it was fairly chaste but each of them were pouring everything they felt, as much emotion they could muster into it. Soon it ended, the two of them leaning back, eyes fluttering open and soft smiles playing across their lips. Then Harry’s smile turned into a grin and a mischievous glint entered his eyes, Daphne’s eyes narrowed, “and just what are you finding so amusing?” Harry let out a slight chuckle, “I was just thinking that we are already going to be married and yet I am still putting forth the effort to woo you.” She gave him a Look, it was a good Look she must’ve been practicing, “Yes you are because I am going to have to share you among at least 4 other witches, we had better have some time to spend together mister!” Harry just laughed harder before conjuring up a wide, but not too wide, chair for them to sit in. Taking hold of her they sat together in the chair snuggling up, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, her arms wrapped around his torso and head resting on his shoulder. They stayed like that content in the moment watching as the sun dipped below the horizon. Site Navigation Category:Omake